


something, everything

by atemzug



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, idk how to tag this, not exactly fluffy but not sad either!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug
Summary: To Minnie, the night is something and Miyeon is everything.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	something, everything

"Did it rain earlier?" Miyeon asks no one in particular.

"Hm?" Minnie replies absently. 

"I didn't even notice," Miyeon says.

Minnie looks up from her phone and finally looks around. They're standing just outside the library, having spent half the day trying to squeeze in as much revision as they could for their exam tomorrow. They didn't even notice it was raining earlier, and by the looks of the puddles on the wet concrete and the cold chilly breeze, it must have rained quite hard.

"I didn't either," says Minnie. "Let's go."

  
  
  


The walk back to the dormitory is long but familiar, Minnie even thinks she can do it with her eyes closed. She knows exactly where the concrete goes uneven, where puddles would normally form when it's just rained, where the posts and streetlights would be standing in their way, where Miyeon would be walking right beside her to occasionally tell her to look ahead and be more careful while linking their arms together with a bright smile on her face.

So when tonight it's Minnie who has to link their arms together and tell Miyeon to look out for the puddle she almost stepped into, and the usual bright smile is nowhere on her face, Minnie grows worried.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," Miyeon answers with a gentle smile, still soft, still bright in its own way, and enough to make Minnie feel warm in the cold, chilly night. "Just a little stressed."

Minnie’s eyes soften and her heart clenches. Of course Miyeon would play it lightly. She'd always say she’s just a little stressed, but having known her for over three years now, and having been told this _lie_ over and over again, Minnie knows better.

“You wanna get dinner before we go home?” she asks, determined this time to make sure both of them are warm tonight. 

“Huh?” Miyeon replies, still a little distracted.

“My treat," Minnie adds, and it seems to snap Miyeon out of her thoughts.

“Really?”

Minnie laughs and unlinks their arms, trying to walk faster to tease her friend. “Yeah," she confirms. "But the offer expires in three, two--”

“Yah!” Miyeon calls out as she grabs Minnie's arm and pulls her to her side again. “Of course I wanna have dinner with you.”

It's so silly that Minnie has to fight the blush that’s creeping up her face. It’s not like the two of them have never had dinner together before. But something just feels different tonight, feels special, and Minnie can't quite place it yet.

  
  
  


“Thanks, Minnie,” Miyeon says as they continue their walk back home after a filling meal coupled with a bottle of soju.

Minnie smiles at her. “You owe me dinner next time,” she replies. She doesn’t mean it, though, but it wouldn’t be bad either, if only because it means she's allowed more time with Miyeon that’s not spent studying in the library or struggling to keep their eyes open through hour-long lectures. 

They walk silently for a while, with Minnie enjoying the chilly air that hits her face and legs, and the distance that never seems long or tiring whenever she's with Miyeon.

Sometimes, she thinks of what her life would have been like had she not become roommates with Miyeon. The only thing she gets out of this thought is that, at this point, it's almost unimaginable. Miyeon has been a great friend for over three years now, but sometimes Minnie also thinks of what her life _could_ _be_ if Miyeon ever becomes something more.

  
  
  


They're a block away from their dormitory when they see a flash of lightning, illuminating everything around them. In that split second, Minnie had stolen a glance at Miyeon, and for a very brief moment, everything looked beautiful.

And then the sound of thunder, quickly followed by heavy pouring rain.

They both squeal and make a run for the convenience store just around the corner, where most of their meals are actually bought. By the time they reach shelter in front of the store, they're both already wet with rain. They decide not to go inside, because their wet clothes would absolutely make a mess, and they're not in the business of making a bad relationship with the store's owner and workers. 

"How long do you think this'll last?" Minnie wonders out loud.

“Should we get a cab?” Miyeon asks, wringing out her skirt.

“It’s expensive,” Minnie replies. She already spent most of her money on their dinner. Her allowance is running low, too, seeing as it’s nearing the end of the month and her parents won’t be sending her money until the start of the next one. But that’s part of the experience, she consoles herself; she knows there’s bound to be a point in her college life where she’s borderline broke, running on two hours of sleep and caffeine, surviving off of convenience store food, especially since she’s studying abroad. But what she never knew or expected at all is that she’ll get to spend this time with Miyeon, and that makes all the difference. 

"Should we just run for it then?" Miyeon suggests this time, laughing at the idea.

Minnie considers. They're practically at their dormitory now, anyway; if they make a run for it, they'd reach their building in under five minutes. Only, there's the sure deal that by the time they do, they'd already be soaking wet. They both have an exam tomorrow so they can't afford to be sick, but Minnie can't deny that running in the rain, at night, when the moonlight is still present despite the consequences, with one of the most special people in her life, surely sounds fun. And maybe a little romantic, too.

She smiles at Miyeon, before saying, "Loser buys breakfast tomorrow," and running into the rain.

It takes Miyeon a second before she realizes what's going on. "Yah!" she shouts, and then she's running too.

They're both laughing and squealing as they rush to their building. Minnie feels like a child running in the rain with her best friend, and maybe that's just what she is, maybe that's just exactly what she's doing.

Sometimes the world feels like it's crashing down on her, which seems a little silly seeing as there's not much else she's doing aside from studying. But Miyeon always reminds her that it's valid, worrying about her future and whether or not she's doing good. Miyeon would always tell Minnie that she has every right to feel sad and down; after all, she's trying to navigate through the many twists and turns of college life in a foreign country. 

_"I think that alone makes it harder for you than for the rest of us here,"_ Miyeon had once told her. At that moment, Minnie almost cried, and she almost replied, _"You make everything easier."_

Now, as they catch their breaths in front of their building, still laughing while wringing out their clothes and hair, Minnie feels so light. She looks at Miyeon's smiling face, her messy hair sticking everywhere, and there's something blooming in her chest. It feels like the universe suddenly aligned, offering her another chance to tell Miyeon how she really feels.

"Hey," Minnie says.

"Hm?" Miyeon hums, facing her.

Minnie says nothing, until Miyeon straightens up and furrows her brows at her. Then Minnie smiles, soft and fond. She takes a few steps until she's directly in front of Miyeon, who laughs nervously and asks, "What's up with you?"

  
  
  


The moment their lips touch, it feels like the culmination of missed chances.

There have been so many times Minnie almost told Miyeon she feels something; she wasn't sure what it is, but it's _something_ that makes her heart flutter whenever Miyeon's puffy face greets her the moment she opens her eyes, and makes her stomach feel weird whenever Miyeon randomly gives her shoulder massages when she's too stressed over schoolwork. 

But Minnie didn't - doesn't - want to scare Miyeon away, so she never told her anything. 

Tonight, as Miyeon returns her kiss with giggles and a smile, Minnie decides to tell her _everything._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i'll let you decide what _everything_ is
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling)


End file.
